rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Containment Zone
Basic Description The Heavy Containment Zone, often shortened to "Heavy" or (the) "HCZ", is one of the four zones comprising the facility. It acts as a transition between the hiding and running of the Light Containment Zone and the gunfights and escaping of the Entry Zone. It serves mainly as the SCP spawn, as somewhere to run through while someone is nuking, and as somewhere to "hide" (read: be lost) in. Spawning SCPs spawn in one of a few places within the HCZ at 13:00 on Containment Breach, Council Rescue, and Who You Gonna Call? These spots are: *The Server Room observation chamber *The triangular chamber connected to two locked doors and a long hallway *The rectangular room just outside SCP-096's chamber *The corner hallway section next to the "+" shaped room closer to the tesla gate Most SCPs spawn with no items, although SCP-035 has a glock and SCP-076-2 has its (undroppable) sword. Items The Heavy Containment Zone has very few items, but these can be useful. They are listed below: *A Level 4 Keycard. This will spawn in one of two locations, being the first and third SCP spawn location listed in the Spawning section. If there is no card at either of these locations, SCP-035 may be on the loose *A random Grenade in the triangular room mentioned in the Spawning section *Two random grenades in the Server Room *A random grenade in the "secret passageway" that connects the short path and long path *A random weapon (usually a secondary) in the Alpha Warhead chamber *A random secondary or primary in the corner next to the Server Room, or in the room outside SCP-096's chamber Paths The HCZ may be hard to navigate at first, but it's layout is easy to memorize. I'll format this from the Light Containment Zone to the Entry Zone. First go through one of the checkpoints from the LCZ into the LCZ. There will be one door, leading down a narrow dark passageway. At the end of that passageway is a small, "+" shaped room with four doors. If the one on your right has a red keycard button (meaning its locked), you're at the one farther from the tesla gate. If you go forward from here, you'll find the triangular room where SCPs (and a grenade) can spawn. There are a total of four locked doors along this hallway and triangle room, which may lead to new rooms in the upcoming revamp. Head back to the +-shaped room for the next paragraph. Now that you know where all but one door lead, head through that door. You should be in a long room with another door at the end and one door on your right that requires a Level 4 Keycard. That room is useless and we'll move on now. Go through the door at the other end of the locked room. Great. Now you're in the "+" shaped room near the tesla. If you just came out of the long, hallway room, there are three other doors to go through. The left one takes you back to Light, so don't touch it. You now have two options for heading to the Entry Zone, with straight ahead being the quicker option. If you go straight, you'll be in a tesla gate hallway. Dodge that and enter the diagonal hallway. Take a left, continue along that path, and you'll be in the Entry Zone in no time at all. If you go right, you'll go along several hallways along a boring, mostly straight path. You'll be taken by the Server Room and some items so be sure to make a pit stop. After that, you'll enter a box-shaped room with a spork in the road. The right just goes to a few items and 096's room. It's smelly in there so leave quickly. If you take a left at the spork in the road, you'll head through a small, rectangular room before being offered another choice. The left goes to a "secret passageway" which leads back towards the tesla. There's a grenade in there and nothing else so don't use it. The right takes you through SCP-513's chamber, along another few hallways, then finally to the 2nd HCZ-EZ checkpoint. Tips *If someone nukes and you're before the two-path option in Heavy, take the shorter path!!! I have spectated six people who tried taking the longer path. Five got fricking skidooshed, and the other one got gunned down by a bunch of Serpent's Hand who were camping the Gate A elevator *If you're a guard and start sprinting as soon as the door to the Entry Zone Armory opens, you should be getting past the tesla right as the SCPs spawn. If you're a bit late due to equipping yourself or because you broke your shift key, you might want to wait until the SCPs are gone, although this opens up more risks than rewards usually *If you're a Council Member on Council Rescue who was kinda' stupid and decided to make a break for it through Heavy but saw SCPs and need to hide, the Alpha Warhead chamber might work. WARNING: Due to it's small size, SCP-066 and SCP-457 can damage you through the door. SCP-096 can break down the door and instakill you when triggered and SCP-035 can open the door if he grabs a keycard. Notes *''I couldn't think of any trivia or cool stuff for this section. If anyone has anything to add, put it in and erase my note. ;P - Dr. P. K. M. N. Name, man of three middle names, adder of links, tester of anomalies''